


Could You Live With This?

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bellatrix Lestrange - character, Crossgen, Death Eaters, Deathly Hallows, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Incest, Missing Scene, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that Bella is broken, that she isn't normal. He doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could You Live With This?

He's gone to one of the crumbling towers of the Manor, gone to heal his wounds and blast the doves, their white feathers drifting down into the specks of blood dripping from his cheeks and chin. He's cursing Potter, Granger, Weasley, cursing them each with a heavy grunt as he paces and dashes the blood from his skin, and when he turns, Bella's there. She smiles at him, pointed teeth scraping over her lip, and she spins until her gown slaps his legs, and then her hands are on his cheeks and she's shoved him into the wall. _That's it, Draco_ , she coos to him, brushing his fringe back as she comes up on her toes to meet his eyes, grey to grey. _That's it. Hate them. Hate them with everything you have._

He freezes, his heart racing, because he thinks she'll know he's lied, but when she lowers her lashes and her eyes glimmer through the dark fans, he doesn't feel the cold brush of her mind across his. No Legilimency, no looking into his thoughts, only her breath on his throat and her hand on his chest and her tongue on his cheek. She's licking away the blood, his blood, _their_ blood. The shared blood that runs through them both like the river into hell and madness, and Draco remembers one of the first lessons he ever learned.

Blood will always call to blood.

Bella's full of bloodlust and madness and she's always watching him. He's known all along that she isn't right, that something had broken inside her when she went to Azkaban, that the years on a cold island in a stone prison have shattered something in her mind. He's known all along that the soft touches to his shoulder and the firm grasp on his hand aren't the simple affections of an aunt for a nephew. He's known all along that the heat of her breath on his ear, that the press of her breast on his arm, that the weight of her gaze on his eyes isn't normal. But it's been so long since he's known what _normal_ is that he can't bring himself to care.

Bella is licking the blood off his cheek and her breath is hot and her breasts are soft and before he can decide what to do, he's done it. He snaps his arms up and hauls her close, slams her thin body against his and bends to shove his mouth against her bloodstained lips. He tears at her mouth with the points of his teeth until her lips split and their mouths are full of blood. His blood, her blood, their blood. Her blood is hot in his mouth and her body is hot under his hands and he's been cold for so, so long.

He pushes her away and she's laughing, laughing at him, her hands cupping her breasts and her tongue slicking her lips. Draco shoves off the wall and snares her. He grabs the neckline of her dress and hauls it off her shoulders, trapping her arms against her sides. Dusk-tipped breasts are round beneath his palms, solid nipples hard in his pinching fingers. Bella laughs and frees her arms and her hands slip into his hair. She pushes the blood from his cheeks up his temples, staining the white strands with red, and she grabs fistfuls of hair to drag him to his knees. Draco swears and grabs her hips because he'll kneel for his master but for no one else. He jerks Bella down, pushes her to the floor on her belly, and clambers on top of her, grabbing her wrists. She's laughing, writhing under him, her head thrown back and her hair in his face. Her fingers stiffen like claws as she struggles and Draco slams her hands against the stones. Again and again as she bucks under him, until he _feels_ something crack in her wrist. Bella shrieks and snaps her head back, her skull cracking against his forehead.

Draco swears and shoves her hair aside, one hand holding her down between her shoulders, one hand wrapping around her neck. He presses on her throat, silencing her howl of pain, and bites at her nape. He scrapes teeth across her pale skin until he's dug a track into her hairline and she's gone still beneath him. Her pulse flutters madly against his fingertips and when she swallows, he can feel her throat moving against his palm. Draco sits up on his knees, straddling her hips. He's sure it would feel good, so good, to squeeze the breath from her until she's limp and vacant, but they both know where this is going and he wants her awake for it. Bella turns her head and watches him from the corner of her eye and he can see the purple span of his fingers on her throat. She smiles, flicks her tongue out to moisten the blood drying on her lip, and pulls his hand to her mouth. She kisses his fingers, bites at his knuckles, scrapes her teeth across the tendons in the back of his hand. She pushes two of his fingers into her mouth and her eyes stay on his face as she sucks on them, her hips undulating beneath him.

Draco groans, his head falling back, and Bella _sucks_ on his fingers until her teeth are sinking into his skin. He jerks his hand free and rises up on his knees. Bella rolls under him and stretches, back arching, breasts swaying, her hair in wild tangles around her bruised throat. Draco strips off his robes and rips her skirts to her waist, movements ragged and trembling. The stones abrade his knees as he drops between her thighs, head falling between her breasts to bite and scrape at the blue-veined skin. Bella reaches between them, wraps her long fingers around his cock, pumps her fist up his length, rubs her thumb over the ridge. Draco groans again, lids fluttering, eyes rolling, and he shouts when she scrapes her nails along the underside. It's not too late, he thinks, he's still got a chance to stop this, then Bella plants her feet and lifts her hips, and it's much too late.

She guides him in and she's hot and wet, and her body grips him tight. Draco pushes to his elbows and grinds into her, face twisted up in ecstasy. He should be horrified, he should be disgusted, he should be curled on the floor in sick shame, but if this is a sickness, it's in his blood. It's in _their_ blood, rushing through him, it's pounding at his ears and burning through his veins. Bella's hot and writhing beneath him, torn lips red, bruised throat purple, wild eyes thunder grey with lightning gleams. He shifts his weight and grabs her broken wrist, forearm to forearm, Mark to Mark.

Blood to blood.

Bella blows him a kiss and purrs and Draco picks up speed, slamming into her. She howls and she laughs and he bites at her heart, tears at the flesh while she fists his hair until his eyes water. Her laughs become moans become screams and she's convulsing under him, her body clutching him in violent spasms. She shrieks, heels drumming the stones, and her throat distends as she cries out. _Minuo_!

The gashes on his cheeks tear open, the breaks in her lips split apart, and they bleed as they fuck. He drives into her, fire in his veins, and he collapses, naked and breathless. Bella wraps her arms around his shoulders, wraps her legs around his hips. Sweat and tears and blood and come as she brushes his hair back while he gasps. _That's it_ , she murmurs, and digs her nails into his spine. _Well done, Draco_.


End file.
